A New Mentor
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Based on a tweet that I saw the other day saying that Zoe should be Alicia's mentor- I decided to write that scenario :) Counting Alicia as an OC seeing as she hasn't been added yet!


A New Mentor

 **A/N**

 **Based on a tweet I saw the other day saying that Zoe should be Alicia's mentor-I decided to write that scenario :-)**

 **Also slightly aas Zoe and Max are properly happy again in this.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

Zoe Hanna, or Walker, as she was now known, was totally happy. She'd got back together with Max, and they were content.

The consultant was sleeping, cuddled into Max.

An alarm went off, causing Zoe to twitch and snuggle into her husband even more. "Turn off" she mumbled against his chest.

"We have to go to work" he responded, leaning over her to switch his phone off.

"Oh, please..." Zoe asked suggestively, running her hands all over his body.

He moaned. "Five more minutes won't hurt..."

Not five, not ten, but 15 minutes later did the pair get out of bed.

"That was amazing" Zoe smiled, getting her dressing gown on.

"I agree, how about we meet up in my office later for more?" Max grinned.

"I... Not today, Max. I'm nervous, Connie wants to talk to me about something, but it's positive."

"Okay... There's always the shower, then?"

"Definitely" Zoe murmured. "You know, I still can't believe that you gave me another chance." She smiled.

After he'd told her that he wanted to be friends, they'd gone to the karaoke night together. Zoe had drunk a bit too much, and had ended up pouring her heart out to him, saying how sorry she was. The pair had ended up in bed together afterwards.

Zoe had woken up the day after with a monster hangover but had still stuck by what she said. To her total surprise, Max had brought her breakfast in bed, and had told her that all was forgiven. The two couldn't be happier.

Max squeezed her hand. "I love you. "

"I love you too." Zoe said. "I'm scared about today."

Max pulled her into his arms. "It'll be okay." He whispered, kissing her.

"I hope it's not an offer for the Clinical Lead position again."

"I'm sure that it won't be" Max assured.

Zoe sighed. "We'd better get on" she said, regretfully moving away from him.

A while later...

"Zoe, it's time for our talk" said Connie.

"That sounds ominous." Zoe said nervously.

"I love you" Max mouthed at his wife.

"I love you too" she mouthed back at him with a smile, before following Connie into her office.

"Now, as you know, Lily has been struggling with work at the moment because of her Father's death." Connie began, sitting at her desk.

"Yes." Zoe nodded, sitting opposite the Clinical Lead.

"Well, Lily is going to take extended compassionate leave, which leaves Alicia without a mentor. I would like you to be her mentor. I know that you miss taking the younger ones under your wing and helping them out, so this is a perfect opportunity."

"I would love to." Zoe smiled. She liked Alicia, the two always chattered away, often more than to Connie's liking!

"That's settled, then. Could you call Alicia in, please?"

"Of course." Zoe said.

The consultant got up and made her way into the busy ED. She spotted Alicia. "Alicia! Mrs Beauchamp would like a word." She called.

"I'm not in trouble?" The trainee Doctor asked.

"They were my thoughts exactly when Connie asked me for a word this morning. " Zoe smiled. "No, you're not."

Alicia nodded and stepped into Connie's office, Zoe behind her.

"Ah, Doctor Munroe." The Clinical Lead said to the trainee Doctor. "As you know, Doctor Chao is taking compassionate leave, which means that she can't be your mentor anymore. So, Zoe is going to be your mentor. Would you like that?"

Alicia beamed. "Yes, please!" She and Lily hadn't exactly hit it off, she was glad of a fresh start.

"Off the two of you go, then. Good luck." Connie wished them.

"Right... Zoe, er, Doctor Walker..." Alicia mumbled.

"Call me Zoe, please don't be any less awkward around me, just because I'm your mentor now, it won't impact on our friendship, I promise." Zoe smiled, handing her mentee some patient notes. "24 year old male in Resus, multiple injuries, but from what we can tell, they're not fatal. Let's go."

A while later...

Zoe and Alicia were giggling over something at the nurse's station.

"You two look happy" Max commented.

"We are. Alicia's now my mentee." Zoe grinned.

"That's good news, I told you that it would be." Max said.

"You were scared?" Alicia enquired.

"Even the best consultants get scared sometimes, just remember that." Zoe said.

The End :) x


End file.
